


-

by maurice_l



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l
Summary: Небольшой драббл.





	-

После смерти хорошие люди попадают в Рай, а плохие - в Ад. Так думает капитан Армандо Салазар, и он уверен в этом, хотя в церковь ходит не из истовой веры, а потому, что с этой традицией вырос. Как можно не пойти в церковь? Каждый раз, когда ему выпадает время на суше, и не день или два, а подольше, он идет туда непременно. И молится, зная слова наизусть, но в них не вдумываясь, ведь они заучены натвердо. Молится, однако, с отрадным чувством исполненного долга.  
Он ни на мгновение не сомневается, что, случись умереть ему в одном из сражений - а, скорее, преставившись в глубокой старости, - он попадет на Небеса. Ведь дела Армандо в его глазах безупречны. Изводя пиратов, он служит Господу, закону, народу и королю Испании, а главное, своему глубочайшему устремлению. Поэтому, умерев взаправду, капитан Салазар удивлен. Если не сказать ошарашен.  
Черные воды плещут вокруг него, последние пузырьки воздуха поднимаются наверх, утихает острейшая боль. Но взамен приходит не свет - если не считать светом зарево взрывов. Взамен не приходит ничто. Даже черти не являются, чтобы утащить Армандо с собой, хотя он, без сомнения, мертв. Кто продолжит смотреть и видеть, не имея половины затылка? А пустоту позади капитан чувствует, обласканную приятной прохладой.  
Быть может, это все-таки Ад? - думает он потом. И место не зря прозвано Треугольником Дьявола? А может, это Чистилище? Коротая бесчисленные сумеречные часы с тем, что осталось от его команды, Армандо готов усомниться. Однако так получается, что смерти нет. И за это, за это именно, за извращенный порядок вещей, а вовсе не за свою гибель, он ненавидит Джека Воробья.  
Поначалу несильно. Нужно время, чтобы понять: ничто не изменится в этом заколдованном месте. Нужны корабли, редкие, заходящие в Треугольник, приносящие известия из мира живых. Армандо расспрашивает. Мог бы и о родине, и о людях, но обычно - всего об одном.  
Юнец вырос и снискал славу. Нашел и потерял сокровища, сменил бессчетное множество женщин (только женщин ли?), выпил не моря если, то реки точно уж рома, стал легендой и легендой быть перестал. Только следя за его жизнью по чужим предпогибельным откровениям, капитан Салазар понимает, насколько немыслима несправедливость. Джек Воробей должен быть мертв и, однако, живет. А он, Армандо, наоборот. Равновесие необходимо восстановить.  
Именно поэтому, потому, что хотел наказать виновника, потому, что хотел всего лишь вернуть на место порядок вещей, капитан Салазар неспособен остановиться, когда Трезубец разбивает его проклятие. Хотя казалось бы: бери и живи. Но ведь не о возвращении к жизни он мечтал, а всего лишь о справедливости в смерти. Ее, смерть, Армандо и получает; на этот раз - все, как положено.


End file.
